


you're so soft

by xocberry



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff turned smut, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, am i right?, for everything, i didnt think i would write smut, it was originally, so maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xocberry/pseuds/xocberry
Summary: Hyungwon helps Hoseok wash his face, but then things get heated between the two.





	you're so soft

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be smut, but it took a turn for the worse. (The title is of my favorite line from this story. LOL)

Staring deep into his own reflection, Hoseok noted the dark circles forming below his eyes from long sleepless nights of work and the occasional insomnia. 

 

“ _Aish_. I really need to sleep one of these days.” He sighed as he turned on the faucet to splash his face with cold water, hoping to appear fresh even though it was already late at night.

 

Eyes closed, he reached for his face wash only to meet hands with another who had snuck into the bathroom while he blinded himself with the refreshing water.

 

Suddenly he was turned around, back leaning against the sink with a strong pair of warm hands on his face, massaging in the cleanser. 

 

“Don’t freak out, hyung. I just thought you’d need help,” the boy chuckled. “You seemed tired, you old man. You reached for the toothpaste, not the face wash.”

 

Hoseok could feel the other roll his eyes in jest. He unknowingly leaned into the touch, relaxing between the warm, gentle hands of his roommate.

 

“But Hyungwon, I could’ve done this myself. Why did y- ah,” his breath hitched as Hyungwon’s finger brushed over his lip tenderly. “Why did you come in here?”

 

Hoseok instantly regretted the stupidity of his question. 

 

The boys lived together. All seven of them in one building, separated into duos or trios per room. While each room had its own bathroom, the boys would intrude on one another every so often, regardless of if it was occupied or not.

 

But this time was different. 

 

Too often to count Hyungwon would come in to brush his teeth or wash his face while Hoseok was in the shower, but never before had they actually interacted in this compact, private space. 

 

Signaling for the boy to turn around, Hyungwon kept his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders as the boy rinsed off the soap with water, this time lukewarm.

 

Hands sliding down, Hyungwon snaked his long arms around Hoseok’s waist, engulfing him in his embrace. 

 

Hoseok tensed under the unfamiliar, unusual touch, back slightly arching against hyungwon’s firm body. 

 

He felt one arm leave from his body as it reached for a nearby washcloth. 

 

Hyungwon used his hand on Hoseok to turn the boy back to face him. He stepped closer, bodies pressed together, legs slightly intertwined, and dried the shorter’s freshly cleaned face. 

 

Dropping the small towel, Hyungwon, one arm still wrapped around the other’s middle, softly stroked Hoseok’s face with his free hand. 

 

“You’re so soft,” he whispered.

 

“And clean,” Hoseok added weakly. _What was this weird tension he felt between them?_

 

Hyungwon was Hoseok’s best friend. They had known each other for a couple of years but had gotten much closer once they were made to share a room. 

 

Never before had Hoseok noticed the depth of the other’s eyes or the sharp yet soft shape of his nose or the full pair of lips a few centimeters from his own.

 

He gulped, getting more and more nervous as the two remained in their intimate position.

 

Too occupied with staring at the taller’s plump lips, he didn’t notice the hand on the back of his head pulling him closer to the object of his fascination until the twos’ lips met briefly.

 

Unsure of what to do, Hoseok, shocked and dazed, raised his arm to place his hand atop Hyungwon’s on the back of his head, relishing in how good it felt to have his fingers run through his hair. 

 

Recognizing the small burning fire in Hyungwon’s eyes, Hoseok ignited the taller’s flame by closing the short distance between them, running his tongue over Hyungwon’s thick bottom lip. 

 

Hyungwon moaned at the act and buried his lengthy fingers in the shorter’s hair, pulling him closer with every movement.

 

Hoseok’s tongue begged for entrance and slipped in between Hyungwon’s lips. They exchanged breath until Hoseok had to break momentarily for air. 

 

Hyungwon took that as an opportunity to attack the shorter’s muscular neck, sucking every so often to leave his own mark. Each time he did so, he could feel Hoseok’s heavy breathing shortened. He smirked against the neck at the boy’s physical reaction to his actions.

 

Going lower and landing light kisses on Hoseok’s defined collarbone, Hyungwon grabbed Hoseok by the ass to hoist him up. Hoseok wrapped his legs around Hyungwon as he arched his back deeper with each time the lips connected with his skin. 

 

Wanting more, Hoseok subconsciously rolled his hips into Hyungwon while being carried out of the small bathroom. Stomach tightening and burning, he kept his eyes closed to completely lose himself in his other senses of touch, taste, and smell.

 

They both smelled of the same fresh body wash and shampoo but as they continued to sweat more, the faint scent and taste of salt grew stronger. 

 

While supporting Hoseok with one hand, Hyungwon peeled the thin T-shirt off the other and ran his tongue up his well toned chest, tasting him while Hoseok raked his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair, silently begging him to return to his abandoned mouth.

 

Responding in favor of the request, Hyungwon stalked over to his bed and sat down with Hoseok on his lap, legs still engulfing. Hyungwon held Hoseok still and held his gaze. 

 

Eyes locked with passion, the two boys laughed with what little breath they could muster. Hoseok’s slant smile intoxicated Hyungwon and before he knew it, he smashed his mouth against that damned smirk. This time his tongue was the one to examine the shapely curves of the other’s lips, upper and lower.

 

Lips parting with an escaped guttural moan, Hoseok felt Hyungwon’s tongue slip in between his teeth, discovering new realms of pleasure in the cavern of his mouth. Wrestling tongues fighting for dominance, Hoseok slowly pushed Hyungwon onto his back to straddle him, not once severing their connection. 

 

His hips rolled and back arched. The desire to be with Hyungwon growing stronger than ever. Hyungwon let out a deep growl from beneath him. 

 

More than amused by the sound, Hoseok hoped to awaken something more from the boy. He sat up on the other and seductively ran his fingers over Hyungwon’s torso. 

 

Slowly unbuttoning the shirt one by one teasingly, Hoseok followed his nimble fingers with his warm tongue, mimicking Hyungwon’s earlier action in reverse. 

 

Utilizing his skills as a dancer, Hoseok grinded against the lower’s growing arousal. In direct response, Hyungwon’s hips jerked up, seeking greatly needed attention from the boy above him.

 

Once the shirt was undone, Hoseok let his fingers trail down towards the tense heat as he regained his position atop of Hyungwon’s mouth.

 

Lifting Hyungwon back up to finish removing his shirt one arm at a time, he left a trail of kisses on each arm while Hyungwon rested his free hand on Hoseok’s nape. 

 

Hoseok grabbed hold of Hyungwon’s newly freed arm and brought his hand to his mouth. He inserted the index finger between his moist lips and began sucking and running his tongue up and down the digit. 

 

Hyungwon’s breath hitched as Hoseok took in another, quickly stroking the two fingers before adding a third. He slid his tongue between and around each finger, enclosed in the heat of his mouth.

 

Still seated, Hyungwon’s hips bucked into Hoseok’s, imagining something in place of his fingers.

  

Breathing soft kisses to the back of Hyungwon’s hand, Hoseok laid them down and rolled over, directing Hyungwon on top of him.

 

With Hyungwon hovering above, Hoseok took this opportunity to undo the constraints holding his lover back. Unbuttoning Hyungwon’s shorts found itself a whole new challenge as Hyungwon was growing quite sensitive and each applied pressure would invoke involuntary movement of his hips.

 

Growing frustrated, Hoseok forcibly pulled down everything, revealing a very ready Hyungwon. 

 

Hoseok relished at the sight.

 

A few times before, they boys had seen each other in their bare states, be it at a hot spring or just casually changing in the room. However, in their current condition, it was a beautiful sight to Hoseok.

 

Subconsciously, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue around the base, feeling Hyungwon twitch under his touch. 

 

_“Hyung,”_ Hyungwon barely managed a whisper from above him. _“Please.”_

 

Hoseok licked his lips and ran them from the base up, breathing on the tip. He could feel the pre-cum drip onto his chin. “Please what?”

 

He lay his tongue beneath the shaft, feeling as much as he could at once before his lips enclosed around the thick length. 

 

The heat wrapped around was enough for Hyungwon to start whimpering. “Hyun-ng. Uh-Please just-“

 

Hyungwon’s words were lost as Hoseok began moving his mouth around the cock. As Hoseok was beneath Hyungwon, he found it a bit difficult to continue in their current position. He fell back down, meeting the mattress, while bringing Hyungwon with him.

 

The sudden impact drove Hyungwon crazy, leading him to thrust openly, fucking the older’s mouth. 

 

Hoseok trailed his hands up Hyungwon’s torso, distracting him momentarily to switch positions. 

 

Now with Hoseok on top and Hyungwon about to burst, Hoseok removed what was left of the clothing, throwing it across the room, and straddled the horizontal Hyungwon. 

 

Hyungwon grabbed at Hoseok’s length, returning the earlier favor. They rolled back into their position with Hyungwon on top as he worked Hoseok’s heated erection. 

 

Hoseok thrusted into Hyungwon’s touch, eyes closed. In need of more, he playfully sat up and to Hyungwon’s surprise, reached for the bedside table drawer’s contents as if it were second nature. 

 

Preparing Hyungwon, Hoseok released some of the contents onto his fingers and began to feel around Hyungwon’s center. 

 

Hyungwon arched, motioning for Hoseok to go in deeper with his fingers. On cue, he slid in a second, stretching out the tight cavern. 

 

While Hoseok worked him, Hyungwon drunkenly mashed his lips against Hoseok’s. Tongues playing tag as Hyungwon would feel the other’s digits deep inside him. 

 

He sat down deeper with every fingered thrust, eager to know what else he could feel. Hoseok grabbed something else from the bedside and upon his return, he made his own marks on Hyungwon’s jaw, neck, and collarbone while he unrolled the condom onto his thick erection. 

 

Positioning himself at the entrance of the sitting Hyungwon, Hoseok breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. He leaned his mouth to hover over the other’s, a breath apart. 

 

“You ready to ride?” Hoseok said a second before he collided lips and inserted himself within the younger’s clenched heat to the hilt. “F-fuck, Hyungwon. Relax. _Please,”_ he moaned into Hyungwon’s mouth.

 

Hoseok’s subtle begging ignited Hyungwon into a fiery mess as he matched pace with the one thrusting into him, meeting at each rhythmic beat. 

 

The sound of flesh colliding and harmonious moans and breaths became a symphony neither had ever really noticed until now. 

 

Hoseok placed his hands on Hyungwon’s hips, at first to guide, now to increase the intensity of their thrusts. 

 

Hyungwon could feel the older fill up inside him, erection at it’s peak and completely inside his body. He grew frustrated at how the other would slide out nearly the entire way before thrusting back in deep because he feared that the older would tease him again like earlier. 

 

Hoseok drew out and slammed back in, hitting the “sweet spot” he found deep within the boy. Removing his hands from Hyungwon’s hips, Hoseok wrapped one of his strong hands around Hyungwon’s need and sent the other one up to caress the younger’s jawline as their lips remained tied together.

 

Determined to finish together, Hoseok stroked Hyungwon hard as he rocked faster, deeper into the depths of the other. 

 

Hyungwon realizing what Hoseok had planned, felt his time approaching rapidly and slid down Hoseok further, all the way, closing him in his heat. 

 

Something snapped within Hoseok that turned him into an animal. Hoseok’s full entrance made Hyungwon’s head roll back with immense pleasure as he released himself onto his abs. 

 

Hoseok saw stars as he burst with one final thrust into Hyungwon, releasing into the furthest cavern of Hyungwon. 

 

Both of the boys, drunk and weak remained connected and laid down onto the bed, breathing heavily and panting, captivated by the moment they had just shared.

 

Hyungwon licked Hoseok’s bottom lip as he gripped Hoseok’s waist, drawing him in closer. He could feel Hoseok buried deep inside of him and memorized the sensation. 

 

“What are you doing?” Hoseok laughed, twitching slightly inside his partner.

 

“Remembering…In case this doesn’t happen again." Hyungwon confessed shyly.

 

Hoseok grew concerned, “What do you mean?” He asked as he pressed his lips against the taller’s.

 

“Wait. You don’t mean we cou-“ Hoseok slid out of Hyungwon and shushed the younger with his mouth. Once he sensed the other understood, Hoseok smiled against his mouth before parting to dispose of this condom.

 

He returned momentarily with a few tissues to wipe up Hyungwon’s mess. 

 

Defeatedly and jokingly, Hoseok looked up at Hyungwon. “Guess we’ll need another shower tonight,” he teased with a smirk.

 

Hyungwon ran a finger over the slanted lips. Closing the distance, he whispered, “We?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments (expose yourselves lol), just don't insult me cuz that's mean. I wrote this just now and wanted to see if I have any potential writing smut. I promise, I will get better. I'll try to write fluff, as well. :D


End file.
